golden wings
by sarahgoldenhair
Summary: bella has a secret when she becomes princess and visits alice what will happen when she meets edward will he find out her secret and will it be love
1. the kings daughter

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction just so you know if you have ever seen Merlin it is based in those times Bella is a druid god she has the most power full gift ever seen she is an angel she can shape shift into anyone and anything she wants so don't make her mad.**

**The kings dauther**

Bpov

I have always wanted to know my father but whenever I asked my mother she just said he was untouchable and acted like retarded fish. Renee never told me or jasper about our father. I would always get mad and almost blow up but jasper would always be there for me you see he can control emotions and always calm me down life of struggling druids but im different I am no druid I am what druids call a god.

You see jasper is the type of druid that can control things emotions. My mother can move things with her mind and me, let's just say don't make me mad or you will die, let me tell you I almost ripped off my own mothers head.

Well I am a servant at the castle of Camelot I am the lady morganas personal sla-maid I had to get up so early it is so not fair as jazz said I am the most laziest person alive according to him. I got up out of bed went to the middle of the small room we call a house I went to the tiny counter and made some bread and cheese that is what me and my family had for breakfast.

I woke jazz up and nudged Renee jazz got dressed and smiled at me gave me a hug and left without breakfast. He is just so grumpy just cause alice my bestest friend left, but it really wasn't her fault she is royalty she is the princess of Loxley along with her sister and big brother.

_Flash back_

she was just visiting Camelot to see some other towns she and her brother and sister are like wild and everyone accepts that but she had just got into Camelot and got mugged. I helped her up but she started to limp she had hurt her leg so we shuffled to my house and sat her down and bandaged her leg my mother came in at that time and froze looking at the stranger in her eyes. We got to know her learnt that she was a princess she was reluctant to tell us at first but then I and her were joking around a bit when jazz came in I could tell there was love at first sight.

She stayed the night cause the bell had gone for any last people to leave if they were not wanted but she had fallen asleep in jazz's arms a couple of hours ago in the mourning she woke up and screamed jazz was awake in seconds I ran in hoping she wasn't being mugged again but when we asked she simply forgot where she was .

_End of flash back_

It made me smile just thinking about her we had gotten close jazz had kissed her at the gate when she was to return home the following morning he argued the point that he wanted to go with her make sure she was safe when he came home mum pounced on him and asked how it was "cold" he had said she was inhumanly cold I knew they were vampires due to my gift but didn't say anything.

(**back to present)** I left and started to walk towards the castle only to be grabbed into a bear hug by my other best friend but he was a year older

"Emmet can't breathe" I gasped seriously running out of air

He chuckled"hey bells" he simply said

I couldn't help but laugh "hey what you doing here"

"I do work in the castle to you know" he said trying to keep a straight face he was a guard one of the best he was the kings personal guard.

"hey did you hear apparently the king has two kids that are seventeen I heard it from mike the other day and was just wondering if you knew anything about it" he looked over at me as we had started to walk again I looked at the rising sun and thought I had heard something from Jessica but paid no attention

"I could ask lady morgana for you if you want" I asked

We got to the entrance of the castle Emmet was going to guard the king himself today I walked into lady morganas chambers to find she was still asleep so I walked in as quietly as I could it had been about an hour since I walked in that she yarned and woke up

"Morning my lady" I smiled

"Morning bells" she replied

She smiled back and got up and went behind her screen to get changed she came out from behind the screen she was wearing a very pretty green dress when Emmet came running in

"I'm sorry but aren't guards supposed to knock" morgana said clearly taken aback

"Sorry you're lady b-but e I've just found out that Bella here is the kings daughter along with her brother" emmet said rather nervously morgana looked at me

"Bella you never said" she stated

"I never knew" I replied I opened my mouth but closed it again not knowing what I was going to say emmet looked at me and kinda smiled

"you're mother came in today I was guarding him and she came in and she spoke to the king he froze and told a messenger that he was to find both of you he has found jasper already and he spoken to him and well I never noticed but jasper has the kings eyes so that was confirmed straight away so I have to bring you to him" he said in a rush

"Wow Charlie has a daughter and a beautiful one at that" said morgana

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks Emmet chuckled

"You better go or he will be angry since I have been around him most my life he does not like to be kept waiting" morgana said trying to look out for me since she has known him longer

"Come on " Emmet whined he started to pull on me I was being pulled out of the room

"Sorry my lady" I tried to find her but I was already in the corridor

"ok Emmet I can walk on my own" I said a little breathless

He opened the big doors

"Your majesty" he bowed "I have brought Isabella to you" Emmet slightly smiled

"Ah Isabella" the king smiled at me and I smiled

And then my mother gasped...

**Hey guys you are properly bored so ill err try to make em better but remember I'm not very good at this! Loll thank you for reading **** x**


	2. running away

**Heyy guys sorrry for the baad ending on the lastt chapter I haven't planned this chapter so it might be a bit all over the place sorry **** x**

**Running away**

Bpov

I smiled back and my mother gasped

I looked at her and so did the king my smile slowly fading my mother had tears in her eyes and I could see my dad look at her with love in his eyes

"What's wrong Renee" the king asked her

"Oh sorry it's just she has your beautiful smile" my mother pointed at my father he looked at me and laughed reached for Renee she gladly obliged and hugged her tight to him she flashed me a smile while still holding Renee he said

"Isabella I trust you ok with this arrangement that me and your mother are getting married and moving in together jasper has already agreed" Charlie explained oh ill have to ask em to cover me Renee and jazz's non ageing because em was a druid too be he concentrated on making people think things it was quite helpful we have lived here for over a hundred years and no one has questioned it. "hunny I know this must be fast but Charlie has agreed you don't have to be called princess if you don't want to" my mother looked worried

"err no I don't mind and err please call me Bella please my king" I bowed

"Bella you silly thing you can call him dad" said Renee smiling I smiled back he smiled brilliantly at me and I could slightly see why my mother conceived me and jasper

"Well am I right in jazz being older than you and he is to be heir to the throne" he asked slightly embarrassed to have to bring this up

"Yeah he is 20 minutes older than me er dad" I was trying it out it sounded alright I think I can do this family stuff I smiled so did Emmet

" would you need a body guard because you may have this guard if you want I mean he is good I mean really good look at those muscles" father said

Renee laughed and Charlie looked at her oddly

"oh sorry darling it's just that Bella doesn't need a body guard she could flip em here over her shoulder" Renee said her laughter subsiding while looking in Charlie's eyes I mentally screamed get a room at her so she could hear I could make people think things with my voice it was quite fun telling mike to back off with my mind

"How do you know emmet here then" he asked genuine curiosity in his voice

"Well being a good looking maid pays off you get quite a lot of friends" I said as respectfully as I could he started to laugh

"Whose maid were you my dear"

"Lady Morganas we have become good friends" I was telling him as she walked through the doors and gave me a hug

"bells I am so glad to hear you are moving in I just saw jaz outside" morgana said

"Do you all call each other shortened names or something" Charlie asked

"yeah makes it easier and er me and jaz don't like to be called our proper names mum gave them to us she only calls us by our full names when she is angry and if she is furious she will put our middle names in there" I explained running out of air

Renee chuckled "which is hardly ever"

"Emmet-"Charlie started but diddent finish

"Please call me em" em asked Charlie grinned

" Em! Please escort Bella to her chambers" Charlie asked he bowed and said

"yes sir" and smiled at him not expecting a smile but got one I smiled and curtsied me and em got to my chambers he bowed to me and said

"Your majesty" he laughed his booming laugh if I diddent know him to well he would have scared me

"Stop it don't do that just call me Bella please em" I pleaded

"So you still wanna be friends with a guard" he looked at me

"Of course I do you ninny" I laughed he looked so happy

"Hey you know jaz has been pinning over this girl "I said motioning him into the mahusive room

"Yeah he won't shut up about her it is damn Alice this Alice that " he moaned making me laugh

"well she is the princess of Loxley I want to go there and visit we became good friends I could ask that you could come and be my guard" I whispered I don't know why I whispered I just did I could see the excitement welling up in his eyes he whispered

"that would be so cool yes please" all of a sudden I felt like a child whispering to em it diddent help that em was acting like one to Renee came in and looked at us we were hudderling together over a map

"what are you guys up to now she looked down at the map which we had drawn the most possible ways to get there her eyes hardened

"You're not eloping together are you" she asked

"ew ma no never no offense but ive known you to long er ma you know the princess we met two years ago well I thought I'd go visit" I asked nervously she looked at me and her eyes softened I love her I mentally said

"I would of course say yes but your father wants you to put any questions decisions by him because he said **(quote)**I have missed so much in their lives I want to participate as much as possible" she said with a look of concentration on her face is if she is trying to calculate a very hard maths question

"Ah em looks like we can't go then" I said Renee looked surprised

"You can still ask him Hun he won't bite promise" Renee laughed

"No offense ma but he scares me" she laughed and said that was okay as long as still diddent want to go then when she left em turned to me

" you are still going aren't you" he smiled

"yeah will you be able to stay here and cover my tracks up for me say my horse is missing and stuff I will send you a letter and morgana so you all know where I am I'm afraid you can't tell jaz I'll go later tonight" he sighed

"ok but you owe me maybe you could set me up with one of your fit friends like Lauren or someone" he asked em had to leave and return to his post that night I had been asked to join Renee jaz and Charlie this would be the first time I would see jaz since he and I were told about our "father".

I had got quite used to wearing the silk dress I was wearing and was shocked to still hear people gasp when I walked passed them I had let my long curly golden hair fall to my waist and had posh shoes on I had always noticed that my hair bounced when I walked.

I walked in through the two doors to see they had already started I sat down and started to eat I had no idea what it was since we only ever had small amounts of chicken as it was I tasted a bit It was really nice

"its pork" my mother said so low only my super hearing could hear I smiled and continued to eat we had little light conversation at the table when I had finished I announced I was tired and was to retire to bed I thanked the maid that had taken my plate and turned to leave as I was walking out I was stopped

"Bella I have given you a maid she is called gwenivere" I smiled I knew her she had been a kitchen maid we would usually talk while we washed plates I walked into my room and there she was pluffing pillows she smiled as she saw me enter I smiled back and grabbed my new cape and turned to walk out

"My lady where are you going" she smiled

" please Gwen call me Bella" and told her my plan she agreed to say that I had said something about going to see some friends

"Bella do they know your coming" she asked worry clear on her face

"yes" I had sent her a letter by a gust of wind which I made by my mind because it is faster that way and she had written back to say she was delighted to hear I was coming.

I had just got to the stables I had been given a horse by Charlie. The horse was beautiful along with her name grace I had loved horse riding I had been doing it as a kid but stopped when we needed more money in the family grace was a white with little grey patches all over her I mounted and started riding and was met at the gate by em who was there on purpose he mentally told the guards they feel asleep by accident and I was on my way I got half way when I started to hear noises I kept looking around to make sure I wasn't being followed when I saw it a mahusive scorpion It was huge its stinger higher than my head and thicker than my waist I kicked grace into gear who was too eager to run away from this thing ran into the middle of the path she ran all the way to Loxley which was our destination alice was outside waiting for me she squealed which startled grace and not only her but me

"Hey I diddent think you were going to make oh my goodness you have got prettier" said the pixie in a rush while hugging me

"Thank you ali its good to see you to I would have brought jaz but I kinda sneaked out" I said sheepily

"That sounds like you bells come on let's get your horse in the stables and go into the castle" she said in a rush I laughed I couldn't help it I loved her hyperness she is just crazy but I like it I really do

"hey did I tell you jaz is heir to the throne" I laughed at her expression it was between bemused to ... happiness

We put grace in the stables and went into the castle we had got some looks as if they were questioning my sanity we had got to the great hall as she called it she said her siblings were there

"Wait ali I have a questions why are you so cold" I was trying to be subtle you know I already know that she is a vampire she froze when I asked then shrugged it off it diddent look right on her small slender shoulders her spiky black hair shining in the light she smiled and explained

"bad circulation runs in my family" she wouldn't look in my eyes

"ali you can trust me you know you can" I pleaded I needed answers because it hurt to know we were so close and she couldn't share that

"Well bells tell me whats up with you then golden skin purple eyes golden brown hair huh so don't go judging me when you also have looks of weirdness." She snapped

"I don't know I have always asked why I look like a freak looks like you were on the same lines" I looked down id always known I was a freak but no one ever really asked they were always to shy but this is ali we are talking about

"I don't know why you are putting yourself down you are beautiful" she lifted my chin up so I was looking at her she diddent have to move my chin very far she was quite small "look I'm sorry it's just I want you to meet my family" she tugged my hand again I sighed and ran with her luckily not falling over.

She walked through the big doors pulling me with her

"father this is princess Isabella swan you know king Charlie's daughter I told you about you said she could stay a while" she smiled at me but I diddent see because I was looking down

"please call me Bella" I was still looking down not wanting to look up for what I might see

"ah yes Bella pleased to meet you my name is Carlisle" I looked up to see a handsome man with blonde hair and topaz eyes sitting in a big chair I smiled and a woman beside him which I guessed was queen esme I looked up at her

"my dear whatever is the matter" he looked at her

"oh its nothing just she has a beautiful smile I am esme queen of all Loxley" she explained" thankfully not heir I see what poor Edward has to go through all the pressure" she smiled

"thank you for your kindness towards a stranger" I said

"nonsense you helped ali if it was not two years from now we thank you" Carlisle said

"trust me sir my town's people aren't all like that believe me" I tried to save fathers reputation

Esme laughed" of course not dear would you like a room next to alices" alice squealed alice turning back to normal alice I thought you had been quite during that conversation I gasped when two extra beautiful people walked in to the room.

**Ok guys in the next chappie will all be in epov because I need to get him in there hoped you like it I had fun writing it****. :) x**


	3. the golden goddess

**Okay guys next one is up x. I really hope you like it because I'm not really that great at writing only cause my sister wrote like an immense one I decided I'd try I really hasn't gone that well has it well I will start then oh and everyone knows they are vampires and they except what Bella is when they find out xx**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie meyer unfortunately I am nothing like her she is a legend writher but im crap **

**The golden goddess**

**Epov**

"AHHHHH" alice screamed I was there in a flash she was reading a letter she had just got it was floating in the air

"er ali what is that "slightly nervous what she was screaming about

"bellies coming bellies coming" she sang will jumping around the room

"whose bellie" I laughed at her when she tripped over her lumpy rug for a vampire she sure is clumsy

"you know I went to Camelot two years ago well she was a maid then but her mother confessed that the king was jaz and hers father" I noticed how her eyes went dreamy when she mentioned jaz

"and whose jaz" I asked trying to get around this then she launched into everything that happened from Isabella bandaging her leg to falling asleep in jaspers arms she was definitely in love and that Isabella has just found out she is princess of all Camelot and that's big

"so is she going to be stuck up and mean and insist on being called princess" I explained bored already I'm sick and tired of all the princesses thinking they are pretty but are butt ugly like the princess from Romford Tanya I felt venom fill my mouth like when I had to have a masked ball she went in this hideous pink thing that bulged out in all the wrong places making her look like a pregnant whale it was truly horrendous and I never plan on seeing her again I would seriously hate anyone who tried to make me talk to her I would actually bite their heads off and question their sanity but then alice brought me out of the thoughts I would rather forget with her next word which took me of guard.

"no she is kind shy clumsy she has slightly gold skin purple eyes golden brown hair she is truly beautiful she is helpful she insists on being called Bella she puts herself down and she is different and when we met she had a bruise on her cheek I didn't look bad when I asked she just said she had fallen over".

" any friend of yours is a friend of mine especially when you talk so highly of her I am looking forward to meeting her" I said

" the first time we met I was mugged I had fallen over and she asked if my ankle was alright she said she saw me land on it funnily I had to keep up the facade and she led me to this tiny house she called home and sat me down and bandaged it up when jaz came home I saw how close their family were they laughed at each other's jokes even if they weren't funny just to make them feel part of the conversation or to make them happy" her eyes turned to faraway to the memories

"I kept wondering why they were so different but I thought a family with so much spirit it wouldn't matter bells would always make sure I had a drink in my hand that was filled soon they ran out and she gave me hers just so I could have some more soon she started to make dinner and her mum started to do some cleaning around the house so it was just me and jaz left we played 10 questions but It was more a hundred and fifty we started to get closer and closer "I looked at her she had a faraway look I could see her memories in her mind so clear the beautiful women and the male who must be jasper

"we had dinner and it was small bells had dished up and had the smallest portions but jaz gave her some more chicken when he saw her portions mine was the biggest when I argued renee told me I was their guest and not to argue Bella started to laugh and we had caught it and were laughing un controllably after dinner they had managed to learn that I was a princess they didn't seem to mind" she took a breath

"soon after I don't know how but I was in jaz's arms he had fallen asleep I must of been out of it not asleep but zoned out when I came to I screamed I had no idea where I was jaz was awake and Bella there in seconds I don't know how but she was she asked what was wrong I simply forgot where I was, snuggled back down into jaz she laughed and went back to sleep bells and jaz are the most laziest people it was rest day so they didn't need to get up when they were all up and awake I declared I needed to go she hugged me and so did renee jaz walked me to the gate he brushed my cheek he leaned down and kissed me I never wanted it to end but I left and came back to you horrible lot" I looked hurt but I knew she was joking

"im joking eddie" she said

"pretty isn't she but there's a problem she isn't human her heart is too slow if she was a human she would barely be alive" I looked at her

"what is she" I looked back at her picture in alices mind "a golden goddess" I said under my breath

Ali ran off

"ali wait where are you going" I shouted running after her

"to ask father" we were running really fast proberly making wind the nearby servants got used to it she asked father which he granted her, her wish it was getting dark and ally's thoughts were worried about her.

I felt the need to hunt and rose agreed to come with me when we got back all the servants were thinking about a mysterious woman with ali that must be Isabella.

we turned to go into the great hall when a scent of freesia hit me like a tidal wave fast and strong I quickly grabbed control of myself and walked in

"Of course not dear you can have the room next to Alice here" alice squealed and started to talk continuously

We walked further into the room and heard a gasp I looked at where the person responsible for the noise and had to control my own gasp of shock

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen she looked up at me through her brownish bronze hair which was let loose and reached down to her waist.

Her beautiful purple eyes were simply breath taking and her long eye lashes her golden skin glittering in the candle light.

Her silk green dress clung to her perfect figure no wonder ali was blocking her thoughts from me she was better than her photo we had locked eyes and we looked away when someone cleared their throat.

She looked away and blushed alice giggled and her ears turned pink that made the rest of the family laugh...

**I do hope you like it x :d**


	4. squirrel

**Heyy x next chappie is here Bella and Edward get some alone time x :o**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of the characters but maybe I can borrow them for awhile x**

**Suicidal squirrels**

**Bpov**

I gasped I couldn't help it a beautiful women walked through the door closely followed by a gorgeous man

"Rose Eddie this is Bella the one I told you about" Alice spoke rose smiled and Edward just stared at me.

That's when I looked at him properly I took in his gorgeous topaz eyes his messy bronze hair.

The shape of his jaw line his pale skin the tight fitting red top and baggy black trousers alice cleared her throat I looked down embarrassed the whole family laughed and I could feel my face getting hotter his musical laugh made me want to laugh but I diddent

"hi there alice told us all about you thanks for helping her out" rose said and she smiled again

"it was my pleasure she has become a very good friend all I ask is that I could stay I while and get used to well becoming a princess" I asked still looking down

"Princess Isabella-"

"just Bella please no princess please It doesn't feel right" I said looking at Edward who looked startled.

**Epov**

"just Bella please no princess please It doesn't feel right" she said wow she just said she didn't want her title most girls wanted to be a princess she was so different.

I tried to read her mind but I couldn't. argh. I'd give anything to hear her thoughts

Her kind face kept moving in my direction only when her purple eyes found mine she smiled

"Bella I'll show to your room come with me" alice tugged her arm

She laughed "Kay ali calm I can walk hun breathe" I smiled rose chuckled alice had managed to pull her out of the hall and down the corridor we could hear them just chatting normally

"so what do you think sorry about Eddie boy he is not used to seeing or gorgeous princesses" alice said

"please don't call me a princess and I didn't mind it" she said her voice fading as she turned a corner esme laughed

"darling you look like you are in a blissful place" she laughed again

"he's properly still thinking of the delightful Bella" rose teased I looked at them and if I was human I would have blushed I couldn't look Carlisle in the eye

" its okay son I approve " he said I smiled and looked away I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my family

"but her heartbeat and I couldn't read her mind it's like she shouldn't be there" I said

" it doesn't matter maybe if we told her what we are she'll tell what she is" Carlisle tried to reason with us it had logic

"I don't know maybe she is just ill and she has a special brain"

"rose it had to be you to say that didn't it " I said

"it's really nice thank you" Bella said coming back from her tour to her quarters

" no problem bells it's the best we could do and our pleasure" alice said

" oh ali do you have any parchment I could use I need to send a letter to jaz" she asked

"you know I'll send him a letter and ask him to come and stay and in that letter you can write what you want to" she asked

"Ali do you still-" she was cut off

"of course I mean this is jaz we are talking about I couldn't stop thinking about him" they had stopped walking

" you know he has never been himself since you left girls never went near him again because he would never pay attention he hardly even talk to me and we were so close" Bella said distantly

"oh bells I'm so sorry I didn't know that was going to happen" ali said sadly

"ali don't blame yourself please but I think it would do him good if he saw you again and maybe we could get close again" Bella said

" dinner will be soon so we should get moving" alice said

"er I'm not hungry erm so I will just take a walk I'll see you later yeah" she said

"oh ok see you" alice said

**Bpov**

"er I'm not hungry erm so I will just take a walk I'll see you later yeah" she said

"oh ok see you" alice said

I walked out of the castle and into the forest and shifted into a mountain lion and ran I loved the feeling the exhilaration of the wind in the fur I had for the time being.

heard running so I shifted back I grew white wings out of my shoulders and jumped into the air and flew into a very high tree branch it was Edward alice and rose they sat down

"she is the most beautiful creature I have ever known" Edward said rubbing his face with his hands

" I know what you mean" alice said I don't want to ears drop so I jumped into the air and flew in the opposite direction

"hey whats that" rose shouted I looked back to see they had started to run after me damn what to do I know I shifted to a owl landed in a tree shifted into a squirrel and jumped tree to tree quite fast apparently because they hadn't caught up

"it was right there it was like an abnormally large bird was flying it was getting smaller" I stopped and looked at them.

They diddent know I was there I needed to get back to the castle but that was the other side of them means I gotta leap. great!.

I went to the end of the branch and leaped

" ahhh suicidal squirrel" rose screamed I feel to the floor picked myself up and looked at them blinked and ran to the nearest tree I had to keep the pretence up

I went behind the trunk where they couldn't see and shifted to a bird and flew to the edge of the forest shifted back and went to my quarters later that evening alice came

"bells can I come in" she asked behind the door

"yeah sure ali" I said surprised she sounded nervous

"I was just wondering how your walk was" she asked

"interesting" I smiled trying not to laugh

"really in what way" she asked walking further into the room ahhh crap! I wished I hadn't said anything help which ever god is listening

"er just I was walking around the village and they act different to how my father's" phew thanks to which ever god is listening

"oh ok well its quite late you should get some sleep" she said

"Kay ali good night sweet dreams" she smiled

" yep will do" I hugged her and changed to night clothes

I layed down but the bed was really uncomfortable and it squeaked whenever I moved I heard a knock on the door

" come in" I said not really knowing who it was

"er hey Bella are you okay I heard you moving around" he asked concern clear In his voice

"it's just this bed it's really uncomfortable" I moaned he chuckled

"the double bed needs equalling out" he said

"huh?" I asked really confused

"look" he layed down next to me I sighed

"that's better thank you" I said that really was better I don't know if it's from the bed had got more comfortable or the fact that he was inches away from me he we were laying on our sides facing each other.

"you're blushing why" he asked in his musical voice

" I don't suppose you could stay just till I fall asleep then you could go to your chambers" I asked in a small voice

" sure I don't mind" he said smiling

"thanks that would be a great help" I said smiling back

That was the first night I fell asleep In the arms of prince Edward Cullen...

**Epov**

"thanks that would be a great help" she said smiling back

That was the first night she fell asleep in my arms in her sleep she rolled away from me then she rolled closer so I wrapped my arms around her she murmured something I thought I had woken her up but then she shuffled closer to me and she said

"Edward don't go"

the feeling that over whelmed me love, pain, amusement and protectiveness of this beautiful fragile woman.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at her sleeping figure when I started to get light I was going to get up but didn't want to move she was in my arms

A few more hours passed and she was about to wake so I pretended to be asleep she sat up looked at me and poked me

"Edward what are you doing here" she giggled

"Oh I must have fallen asleep" she laughed at me

"Ed-ward – you-r so s-illy" she said in between laughs I smiled and joined in her laughing

"Let's play ten questions" she asked her laughter subsiding

"Okay you go first" I said offering her the first go

"Whats you favourite colour?" I thought about it, it was properly brown

"Brown" I blurted before I realised I looked down hoping she won't notice

"Why are you embarrassed" she asked lifting my chin up with her hand then dropping it

"It's the colour of your eyes" she laughed and motioned to carry on

"Your go" see prompted

"How old are you?" I asked

"Seventeen" she smiled and looked away

"You how old are you?" she asked catching my eye

"Eighteen" I said she nodded

"Neat" she smiled

"Whats it like being a peasant for seventeen years?" I asked out of curiosity

"It's quite cool because I know people you wouldn't dream of being friends with" she said

"Like how?" I asked

"Nu uh it's my go" she said putting her finger on my lips she smiled

"What's your favourite animal" she asked I had to think about that

"Properly a dog" I said

"Ok now it's your go" she said and laughed

"Okay how wouldn't I dream of being friend with someone" I asked

"well one of my friends back home is a guard emmet his name is Angela is a kitchen maid Gwen is my personal maid-" she was cut off

"" Alice screeched while she ran in at human speed

"I got –" she looked at us

"What are you guys doing" she asked I explained about last night and how I feel asleep she looked at me strangely but didn't say anything she laughed

"Any way jaz sent a letter a head him and a guard are on their way "she shouted I sat up

" I should get dressed and go meet him she looked at me as if she didn't want to move

"yes and I should properly er go do something" I cleared my throat and got out of the really comfortable bed waved and walked out the door.

**Soo guys thats my fifth chapter I had fun writing it hope you had fun reading it xx :d**


	5. wings

**Heyy back with the new chapter x**

" how" Edward breathed I smiled at him

" it's hard to believe but the things that come with being an angel is strength speed senses and the ability to change the weather with my mood" I said

"how" Carlisle I knew he was asking me how I could do these things

" I don't know but I can show you" I said and shifted into esme every one gasped except jaz and em

"so em what are you" rose asked fluttering her eyes at him

" I am a half vampire I have been around for more than a century I am the best fighter for miles I have the ability to know when somebody is lying" he said he looked at rose to see her reaction

"so what about you then" I asked so curious it is going to kill me

" well Edward alice and rose were half vampires esme conceived them she had twin first was Edward he is twenty minutes older than alice then came rose 2 years later I had managed to keep esme breathing after she had the twins but she died after rose so I changed her when we found out that ed ali and rose were half I had to change them fully but they were all growing so abnormally fast Edward looked like he was 5 when he was 2 ali looked 4 and a half when she was 2 and rose matured rather quickly when Edward was 12 he looked 15 and that was when his vampire side took in he accidently killed someone he was too scared to come to me and tell so I spoke to him told him it was normal when he was 14 he looked 17 so I had to change him at this ripe age he would make a good heir to the throne I had to change him but didn't know if I should change a half so I told him to spit in to a syringe and injected it to him he became full after only two days I did this with ali and rose but this three years later than I did Edward" I was completely absorbed in his very scientific view ii shifted into rose just because I wanted to and made her laugh and then scream

" is that what my hair looks like" she said I laughed and shifted into Edward and was shocked with all the voices in his head when I realised he was a mind reader this mean I could hear him as well his thoughts were hilarious but then I got all embarrassed

**(jasper)** _mother would be so proud _

**(rose) **_I need to sort my hair out but how to do it without em looking_

**(Carlisle)**_ I should ask how she hurt her shoulder but er should I or not_

**(ali) **_I need to go shopping im running out of clothes most of them are two weeks old _

**(esme) **_she looks so pretty wait is she glowing_

**(em) **_arr look bells is glowing I think she has something for eddie boy_

I blushed

**(Edward) **_god she was pretty before she shifted into me that is_

I shifted back to my normal self when Carlisle asked the question that was on his mind

"how did you damage your shoulder I thought you said you can heal your self" he asked curiosity burning inside of him

"Well as all angels come with wings and I was flying through the trees thinking about a load of nonsense-"I was cut off

"liar" emmet shouted would you please not use that on me" I said furious

"What were you thinking" rose asked

"it's really not that interesting" I started to say

"LIAR WILL YOU STOP LIEING I HAVE A BUZZING SOUND GOING OFF IN MY HEAD IT HURTS" em shouted

"Okay okay I will" everyone looked at em expectantly

"what she's telling the truth she will" I sighed all eyes on me

"well I was thinking about how when jaz saw ali his whole face lit up and how sparks were flying between em and rose how whenever they were alone they were always happy and smiling and how when my father first saw my mother after all those years love and smiles shone I was just upset that I had never caused that reaction on anyone and I was crying like I am now stupidly enough he closest I got to love he abandoned me leaving me always a step behind didn't love him he made me love him by hitting me and hoping I'll love him in return" I took a deep breath I didn't realise how much I was crying

"Jacob hit me called me names like plain, ugly, fat I always believed him jaz told me he was no good but I wanted to see the light in jake but there never was a light he tried to make me marry him I ended up having to power him down push him back but that was so difficult I wanted to do something that would warn him off but not hurt him because if I did what makes me different from him" rose sighed and looked out the window I started to wipe away the tears still thinking im still going to cry rose gasped

Everyone looked round she laughed slightly

"is it raining because you are crying" she looked at me I nodded slightly

"when I saw that when I saw Carlisle he hadn't seen esme in the mourning she spoke to him he turned around and the softest of smiles broke across his face" I smiled at the memory

"see she's always smiling and she puts herself down" said alice who I noted was very quiet through this

"ITS THAT DOG HAS MADE HER SO SELF CONCOIUS SHE ALWAYS NEVER CARED FOR WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE ALWAYS SAID IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHAT A GIRL LOOKS LIKE IT THE PERSONALITY THEN THAT DOG HAS TO MAKE HER LIKE THIS I JUST WANT TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF" jasper shouted

"JASPER JUST CALM IT WILL YA I never wanted this to happen" I started angry but whispered the second part looking down but couldn't hold back the tears

"look Bella im sorry" jasper said I couldn't let Edward see me like this

"er whatever okay I er excuse" I sniffled and I ran out the room letting the tears flow freely I ran to my quarters

**Epov**

"its whatever okay I er excuse" she ran out the room letting the tears flow freely I couldn't stand to see her like this

"hey dude Edward are you okay you seem to be in a lot of pain why?" jasper asked

"I hate to see her like this crying I disagreed with her being ugly but is it just me or is it lightening outside" I said looking out the window

"yeah she is properly angry at herself for crying like that and she is upset so thats why it is raining" jaz said he looked down with so much guilt on his face

"hey jaz its okay she'll come round promise" alice said so softly she pulled his chin around to face him and she leaned in and let him lean in the rest way he did and kissed we all applauded they broke apart and they beamed at each other I stood wanting to go see Bella

"Edward sit back down I have one more question then you can go" Carlisle warned

" yes father" I said Carlisle's face softened

"you said that dog what does that possibly mean" Carlisle asked jaz

"he was a STINKING ware wolf he SMELLED so bad" em said over exaggerating STINKING and SMELLED

"ware wolf ew that is disgusting" alice scrunched her nose

"I told her he was bad news but she said she could make him better she is to blooming kind her nice nature stopped her from hurting her she struck lightening whenever he tried to get too close but would miss him by inches she knew what he was but didn't know what we were" jasper explained

I stood again

"I'll go see how bells is" I smiled and walked out I was confident but when I got outside of her door I was chickening out I was silent but I heard a very shaky come in from Bella

"Edward what are you doing in here" she was still crying but was laying down on her bed looking very uncomfortable

"checking to see if you need a shoulder and are you uncomfortable there?" I asked walked over to the foot of the bed and smiled at her

"im fine but this bed is really uncomfortable" she said I went and sat on the bed she quickly wiped her eyes of all traces of tears but there was a stray one using my thumb I brushed it away her skin is so smooth and soft I wanted to stay like forever she looked at me and smiled I smiled back then she laughed

"what what do I have something in my teeth" I asked joking around she just laughed more I smiled and looked out the window to find the rain had stopped and you could see a decent sun set

"you know you make me smile whenever you walk near me you light up my world with your kind face you make the sun shine with a simple smile you make my dead heart beat I looked at her she had a small smile on her plump pink kissable lips she threw her arms around me I hugged her back I layed down still hugging her she snuggled into the crook of my neck and she fell asleep.

**Bpov**

"you know you make me smile whenever you walk near me you light up my world with your kind face you make the sun shine with a simple smile you make my dead heart, beat he looked at me i had a small smile on my face I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back he layed us down still hugging me I snuggled into the crook of his neck and then fell asleep.

I woke up during the night I crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror

"there are two very bad things happening at the moment one you are falling for Edward Cullen two you are talking to yourself in the mirror again" I said looking at my reflection. Dang nabit.

"Bella are you okay" Edward asked from the bed if he was awake then he would have heard me ah crap

"yeah im fine just you know going to the toilet" so I flushed and walked back into the room and went back to the bed got in and snuggled back up to Edward he chuckled and kissed the top of my head I froze when it registered in his head what just did he froze to then I laughed I couldn't help it soon we both were laughing we were hugging each other when I must have drifted off because I can't remember what happened next but waking up to a very gorgeous Edward I was snuggled up to him and was very very very very very ... very comfortable I had tucked my head into the crick of his neck he pulled me closer I smiled

"morning sleeping beauty" I laughed

"hardly" I said

"why you say that you are very beautiful my own personal golden goddess" he said

"e can we play 20 questions again I need to ask about the vampire business" I said using his nick name he only let me call him that and I only let him call me b

"why it makes you sound like you want to know more so you can become one" he said and chuckled

"well when I get angry I usually shift into something dangerous I only change into something familiar ask jaz we ran into a dragon in the forest only under a year ago and it was asleep so we managed to get passed it safely we got home and very annoying boy eric kept bugging me and I blew up and into a dragon and almost set fire to the whole village but I managed to calm down and shifted back he never did talk to me again which was quite funny but I need to know stuff so I can control it if I do" I said

"okay we'll do it take it in turns right you go first" he said

"okay turn into a bat?" he laughed

"er no I was quite bummed at that" I laughed

"could you shape shift into food or something" I laughed out of all the questions he asked that I was still snuggled up to Edward

"yes I could do you want me to its really easy" he nodded ok I took a deep breath and shifted I could feel all of my limps shorten and become liquid

"that is so cool but why is there a picture of a brain on the glass" I shifted back not wanting to be water for to long

"that would be my brain it gives me the power to change back my go" he laughed

"why don't you get burned by the sun?" he laughed and pulled me so close no air could get in between us

"I do something a little different in the sunlight" he answered

"is that your normal appearance or is it not?" that was a question I didn't expect to hear

"its my real appearance if I was to shift into something else I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long because it would drain me of energy" I said he looked so curious

"so ho-" I put my finger of his lips

"not a chance its my go, have you ever had a girlfriend?" trying to be subtle

"only one but that didn't last very long because she was just after the title" I looked down

"how could anyone do that to somebody" I looked up to see she had tears in her eyes

" so whats up with your purple eyes? "he asked

"oh they just show I am an angel" I smiled

" who was it who hurt you like that" I said in a small voice

" her name was Georgia Cunningham she walked out on her sister who needed her the most Stephanie who is only fourteen has been forced to live alone because her sister doesn't want to look after her" he said I felt bad for asking him

" so my last question why is it bad that you are falling in love with me" I gasped

"you- asleep- no –fair" I stammered he chuckled

"you are so entertaining there would never be a dull moment with you will there I mean you talk to your reflection" I looked down knowing that my cheeks would be bright pink

**There we go I had fun writing it and b and e are falling for each other xxx :d**


	6. burning trees

**Next one Jacob will be in this one but he is evil I don't like Jacob :D so It will be fun**

**Burning trees**

**Bpov**

I was still in bed when jasper barges into the room

" I love you and everything but aren't you supposed to knock" I said still half asleep

"sorry sis but HE IS HERE" he said so angrily first I didn't get it but jaz only spoke like that about one person

"ah crap" I said getting out of bed

"whose here" Edward said getting out as well

" Jacob he is in the forest he wants to talk to bells" I froze I went behind the screen to get changed

"well I'm not going on my own you guys are coming to " I said jake still scares me I was changed and made my way out the room ali looked so upset I walked up to her and gave her a hug

"let's go meet the big bad wolf" we went into the opening forest walked about 10 metres and got my wings out and flew just above the trees to see if I could see them they were in a clearing I lowered myself underneath the tree tops

"they they are dead a head" I said

"we know we can smell them" Carlisle said

I landed in the clearing

"BELLS I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" he came in for a hug but i shifted to a tiger and roared I am not prepared to have him touch me

"calm down bells im not going to hurt you" anger built up in me

"liar" em whispered only loud enough for people with sensitive hearing could have heard he smiled but I looked away

"come on bells I really want things go back to the way they were" he pleaded I looked at him

"so you want to go back to me being your punching bag to me being weak and stupid huh" I said calmer than I thought

" no that not what I me-" I had enough

"DON'T LIE TO ME JACOB BLACK" I felt my skin go black and lightening struck a nearby tree and it burst into flames

"Bella calm it you don't want to hurt anyone" Jacob warned

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU YOU YOU ASSHOLE" I screamed

"b please calm down" he came over and hugged me I sniffed his aroma and it instantly calmed me down

"thank you e" I said much calmer I grabbed his hand and he rubbed soothing circle with his thumb

"so this is how you want it to be is it YOU FAT SLUT" he shouted

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU DISCUSTING SMELLY PUP" my family chorused together like they had planned it I smiled I couldn't help it

"you know I used to be so free but since you it's like I have been in a metal cage because I never let you go but this is it goodbye I never want to see or speak to ever again im sorry for whoever your next victim is" I said I finally felt the chains that were tying me to him realise

"as I always say it's not what a girl looks like it's what their personality is like" I was still holding Edwards hand and pulled so we were walking the other way

" Bella you never said how you broke your shoulder" Carlisle said

"I flew into a tree" I said Edward looked at em

"is she telling the truth" he nodded I sighed

"WAIT" Jacob called we all froze we turned around and there were more men like jake I recognised quill I face must have brightened because I heard him chuckle

"quill" I ran and hugged him wait he's a werewolf pulled back and looked at him weirdly I thought it ran in the family

"er doesn't werewolf run in the family "I asked he chuckled

"well it normally does but usually the genes jump to the closet person in the werewolfs heart to keep it going the closet you've been you but you dumped him" I looked at him

"we were anything but close" I whispered

"he may hit you but he cared about you in his own twisted way" he said then smiled

"well lets meet the rest of you're gang shall we boys" he said clapping his hand and rubbing them together

I turned around and pointed them out

"the insanely goddess like one is rose but em has the hots for her so if you want to keep every limb of yours stay away from her" em growled I just laughed and so did everyone else

"this is my pixie alice and she is eloping with my brother jasper" I said they both looked down and if they were able to blush they would be a really deep red right now before I could finish I was rudely interrupted

"and that is Edward and Bella they are so close they could pass as a married couple" rose said Edward hit her not hard but she got angry

"what was that for I was only making a joke you fool" she screeched I just laughed walked over to rose put my hands on her shoulders they lit up and sent the biggest waves of calm through her, her face softened and she got a faraway look on her face like she had over dosed on drugs

"yes well if you hadn't noticed we have a few new extras meet paul watch his temper" paul went bright red with anger and he clenched his fists into balls I walked over to calm him down

"im not having a freak touch me I mean she has wings she set a tree on fire" my ears pricked they knew I was here

"how did you know I was here" quil looked down

"sorry boss's orders" I calmed down this was quils que to carry on

"then we have seth lea billy and Tristan" I nodded to everyone but lea she was giving me death looks the thought "if looks could kill I think I would have burned if I could die that is Jacob looked up at me

"you welcome him back into your life as if he was your other half and you give me the cold shoulder" he sneered at me

"im not surprised by the way you've been treating her" Edward said defending me

"and you, you bloodsucking leech stay out of this" Jacob said forcing his anger shaking uncontrollably Edward just laugh I had a small smile as it was Jacob lunged forward phasing as he did so I ran at inhuman speed using my angel abilities I jumped in front of Edward and felt Jacobs teeth sink into my left hip as I dived he shook his head pulling a chunk out of me I could feel the blood then the new flesh growing back in an instant Edward ran to me

"whoa bells is that you're blood? It's like pure gold" rose said I smiled all the pain gone since all the flesh had grown back

"did she – she just –grew – new ewww" paul looked at him and gave him my famous smile I think I just stunned him the wind got stronger telling me something was coming I froze

"whats wrong" Edward said something's coming no I can't be I grabbed Edwards hand

"come all of you we have to go they are coming please just come if they find you they are doomed come on quil paul even though I hate you Jacob move it" I pulled Edward into my arms and jumped into the air

"whats coming" Edward asked as he clung onto me for dear life for being so high

"them" I nodded to the trees they were moving swaying as if things were jumping to tree to tree

"oh Bella I know you're here and you have friends" ah crap I know that voice but he died. Something jumped from the trees and caught my leg I dropped Edward I shifted into buckbeak **(off of harry potter if you haven't seen it you should)** I flew under him and he landed on my back and I flew all the way to the castle the family were already there

"whats going on" jaz asked I faced him when I shifted back

"do you remember that clan of ancient vampires they were the oldest known to that world" I said so fast to jaz he just nodded

"how old" Carlisle asked

"they are over ten thousand" I said

"the volturi aro called to me but you said he died" I said facing jaz again I saw he pulled alice closer to him I still held Edwards hand

"B whats going on" I sighed faced him

"do any of you have powers" I said urgently he nodded I swiftly looked at jasper clear horror on my face

"why whats wrong" I looked at him tears welling up in my eyes

"aro and the volturi they are vampires that have insanely amount of power like aro if he touches you he can read every thought you have ever had Marcus has so much hate in him he can pass on the hate to someone else and that makes them depressed and refuse to do anything they say caius is always bored because he lost his mate that happened to be aro's sister caius has a great power he can turn invisible a couple of millennia ago Anya aro's sister fell in love with caius and they got tired with the walls of volturra and they planned to run away caius told Marcus because he needed decent transport from volturra and Marcus had that Marcus being well Marcus told aro was furious he didn't want to lose such power so he killed her his own sister he won't stop till he has you in his guard the only way he didn't take mother and jaz I dismantled him with every power I had I pulled him apart but of course being a vampire they reattached themselves" I finished as the wind was pushing so hard on me

"im sorry but I have put in danger I will go and put them off you" I ran into the forest hearing everyone shout behind their own protests but I just running and blinking the tears away I stopped knowing that this would be their path I sat on a rock and waited about thirty seconds later the whole guard stood in front of me Bella you are going to be brave and stand tall go on you do it you said goodbye to Jacob you can look aro in the eye

I stood and looked him in his blood red eyes that meant he was a human drinker they scared me most

when me and em were messing about once we were just outside Camelot we found a human drinker slumped over one of my fiends angela

I went up to him and asked him what he was doing and he turned around and threw me into a wall I fell back em went to save me he didn't realise what I was but I knew he knew I was different he killed the vampire

I had fully healed except a bruise on my right cheek by then and had to tell em what I was he didn't seem to mind and went to find jaz and joke around with him this was before alice came I was on my way back to the house and saw alice I rushed to her side and gave her my over scarf **(I didn't know what it was so er yeah) **

" what took you so long old age" I said

"ah Isabella we meet again" aro said I could hear running I made the wind go behind me ruffle them about a little bit and come back when it did I smelt alice Edward jasper and em ah crap all the people with powers

"how long has it been" I looked at him

"er five years I think I almost kill you did I not" I said he smiled

"and where are your friends" I sighed in defeat

"they are on their way right now" just as em Edward walked into the clearing followed by alice and jasper

"jasper it's so nice to see you again and hello who might this be" I flew in front of aro fell into my protective crouch

"don't touch him" I growled all the guard were behind him in seconds

"it's okay she won't hurt me" he looked me in the eye

"much" I said under my breath still aware he could hear me I got out of my crouch but went to stand in front of Edward jaz and alice I was well aware they could fight for themselves but if anything happened to them I wouldn't forgive myself especially Edward or alice I took Edwards hand in mine

"you do realise she isn't what she seems she has tainted blood" aro sneered

"DON'T TALK ABOUT A GODDESS IN THAT WAY HAVE YOU NO RESPECT" jasper shouted aro just looked amused

"aren't you related it's not very nice to fancy your sister" he said amusement clear in his tone I looked back at my family I saw alice fuming I telepathically told her to calm down she looked surprised but it worked

"as I have told you before I am a druid goddess at that and they at least have some respect" I said ice clear I just wanted them to go away then it hit me if I gave myself in would they leave my family alone

"I surrender but don't touch my friends and family if you do I will kill every member of your family descendents all of your guards you will be in living hell if you hurt anyone and you know I can do It" I said addressing every one

A big burly man stood forward "you can try but you will not succeed" a smooth voice said

"ah dear felix It was not long ago that I tore your master to pieces and waited for them to reattach I did not mean to be so horrible but he was threatening my family I can flip you over my head without a sweat so don't test me" I said my head tilting to face him felix looked at him for conformation

"yes this is so humiliating as it is this is true it was nice of her to spare my life as it was" aro said looking down

"Bella think about what you are doing think about your mother jaz ali em me please don't do this" Edward said almost running out of volume at the end of his sentence it broke my heart hearing him like this I spun around and looked at him I walked over to him and took both of his hands in mine

"E it's all I can do to save you from the fate that awaits me I cannot die so don't think I will leave you I do not want this to happen but it's all I can do to save you my family they will not harm you because if they do I will know and will make their lives a living hell im so sorry but only thought of anything happening to you or esme my dear little alice or rose I have only known them for a week my new father my mother I care for so deeply I cannot let anything happen to you ever" I kissed hands turned around

"lets go aro before I change my mind and hurt every single one of you" I said felix put his hand on my shoulder I shoved back and pushed him over

"I can walk fool" I said with as much ice in my tone I was scared of myself.

**So what ya think im not going to force you to review but It would be cool to know what you gut are thinking xxx**


	7. surrender

**Heyy x back and is loving it I know the last chapter was long so sorry about that xxx felix is getting real cocky as well as alec or demetri im not sure xx**

**Epov **

"DON'T TALK ABOUT A GODDESS IN THAT WAY HAVE YOU NO RESPECT" jasper shouted aro just looked amused

"aren't you related it's not very nice to fancy your sister" he said amusement clear in his tone bella looked back at her new family I saw from the corner of my eyes alice fuming I listened to her thoughts and was surprised to hear bellas voice saying calm down she looked surprised but it worked

"as I have told you before I am a druid goddess at that and they at least have some respect" she said ice clear I love her so much I never ever thought I'd see her like this but she is amazing full of surprises

"I surrender" what wait

" but don't touch my friends and family if you do I will kill every member of your family descendents all of your guards you will be in living hell if you hurt anyone and you know I can do It" she said addressing everyone no she can't but I was to shocked to speak I tried to tell myself to move to protest but I couldn't

A big burly man stood forward "you can try but you will not succeed" a smooth voice said

"ah dear felix It was not long ago that I tore your master to pieces and waited for them to reattach I did not mean to be so horrible but he was threatening my family I can flip you over my head without a sweat so don't test me" she said her head tilting to face him felix looked at him for conformation

"yes this is so humiliating as it is this is true it was nice of her to spare my life as it was" aro said looking down

"Bella think about what you are doing think about your mother jaz ali em me please don't do this" I said running out of volume at the end of my sentence it broke my heart hearing her say she would hand herself over she spun around and looked at me she came over to and took both of my hands in hers

"E it's all I can do to save you from the fate that awaits me I cannot die so don't think I will leave you I do not want this to happen but it's all I can do to save you my family they will not harm you because if they do I will know and will make their lives a living hell im so sorry but only thought of anything happening to you or esme my dear little alice or rose I have only known them for a week my new father my mother I care for so deeply I cannot let anything happen to you ever" she kissed my hands and turned around

"let's go aro before I change my mind and hurt every single one of you" she said felix put his hand her shoulder I saw jaz cringe she shoved back and pushed him over

"I can walk fool" she said with as much ice in her tone I feel to my knees I whispered her name once she turned around and I could see the tears.

"alice there must be something we can do please" I pleaded they both appeared to be in shock I shook jaspers shoulder and he came out of it

"that girl always putting people in front of herself she has no idea how important she is she needs someone that will stay by her side love her every morning and every night but who that'll be I don't know" his eyes looked my way dropping some major hints I looked down

"we need reinforcements" I said we need to go back jasper picked alice up she looked like a small child in his arms he looked down so much love in his arms I smiled then alices thoughts broke through my own thoughts

_I can't believe she would do this to Edward he loves her so much but then again she is just trying to protect us _

Alice had broke out o fit but was snuggled up to jasper as we ran as fast as we could back to the others Carlisle's brow furrowed when I heard sobbing I turned around to see alice dry sobbing it must have just sunk in

"where's bells" I sighed and looked down

"she gave herself in to save us we have to do something" I said looking up he was frozen and all the others interested in our conversation

"jasper where are they" he looked down and started to shuffle his feet

" I'm not letting you anywhere near them without reinforcements I gonna have to tell my father he is a druid he could help along with mother enya steffi and freddy will want to help to" jaz said

"who's enya steffi and freddy" esme asked

"has Bella not told you about steffi oh well she was abandoned by her sister steffi has great power she can control all five elements water fire air earth and spirit steffi and Bella are like sisters they are close because bells helped steffi get through being abandoned bells taught steffi how to sing" I took a breath she did say something about a steffi but singing is she good then

"singing?" rose asked

" yeah she is and immense singer she sings in the shower so listen next time shes in the shower" jasper said then moved on I had heard her sing it was true she is immense

"enya is three quarters vampire her father was one and her mother half but is also a pixie she has complete control over air freddy doesn't have a power but he is enyas mate" he said then all of a sudden he knelt on one knee in front of alice

"ali I have already asked your father and he has said yes would you do the pleasure and honour of becoming my wife and future queen of Camelot please" he said if she was human she would have been crying

"yes of course I will" she said hugged him so tight he must have been running out of air he laughed and squeezed her back

"Come on we must go tell your future father in law that we need the help of druids and that he is going to have another daughter" steffi is in Camelot in town

"wait isn't sarah and gino in camelot" rose suddenly asked

"wasn't that who ali went to see but bumped into bells" esme finished

"yes I know them every one knows gino is a vampire and sarah is fairy and everyone is fine with it why bells and sarah are good friends gino is Italian is he not" jaz said

"yes they are the ones" esme said

"well we got to keep going if we want to get there by tomorrow morning because you guys don't have to sleep so let's get going" jaz said heading straight for the stables we don't need sleep but he does

"jaz we may not sleep but you do hun" alice said in her loving tone

"yes but not as often you know before I left our mother asked me to look after her make sure my twin doesn't come to harm she knows bells would give herself up if it would stop harm coming to others" he said closing his eyes

"anyway we have to get to Bella I don't want to think about what they are doing to her"

**Meanwhile...**

**Bpov**

"come on bells you know you want to" alec squeezed my arse I spun around and punched him square in the nose he flew into a tree there was a crash and flash aro was there

"come on Isabella behave or do I have to get jane and jade" I must have paled because he laughed

"well get your perverted gaurds to leave me alone you know im not going to run away" he nodded looked at alec and nodded his head

"you better leave her alone or she will rip you to shreds" he said I looked at him

"you know jaz trusted you he loved you like a brother you hurt him real bad how could you betray him like that" I whispered he looked at me with sadness in his eyes I thought back to jaz's betrayal

"I had no choice –" I interrupted him

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT everyone has a goddamned choice it was just your twisted greed that took you over to the dark side wasn't it admit it" I started but calmed down

"Bella it wasn't like that listen to me she was calling him a freak because he kept to himself when he was so open she didn't understand him neither do I —" we had stopped walking and there was a crowd around us

"MY BROTHER DOSEN'T REVEAL HIS TRUE FEELINGS TO ME AND IM HIS TWIN" I shouted that stopped him short

"now before you start to put grudges against him because he fell in love with a vampire and she had to go to her home to her family he missed her and all you can do is try to defend him all though you already betrayed him" I stood there he looked down

"if you don't have the answer just walk away I prefer to be in the presence of felix right now" he looked up

"really" he choked I was looking away felix coughed and er smiled nodded to aro and walked next to me

"come on we have to run can you run fast or would you like a piggy back" I looked at him

"I'll fly thanks" he shook his head

"we can't cause you'll fly away" I breathed in and out

"do you all have thick heads I said I wasn't going to run walk or fly away because I gave myself up because I didn't want my family hurt so I'll do my bit so do yours " I jumped into the air and spread my wings felix jumped into the trees and jumped to tree to tree next to me just to keep an eye on mwa we got into Italy by the drains they were cold really cold whenever I blinked Edwards face would flash in front of me.

They got me in their holding chambers they chained me up alec and some other guy were mocking me so I decided to have some fun with their heads I shifted into aro

"hey why have you put me in here do you know who I am your master I demand to be free" they looked at me then just looked away I then shape shifted into a little girl

"please what are you doing to me you know I need to pee" I said

"hey lady were not going to let you out whoever you shift into" the other one said I laughed

"im messing with you" I said

Felix came in

"I get to beat you up for your little stunt then jane and jade are coming in" he said

"fine" I simply said I will endure it I will not fight back he punched me in the stomach he grabbed my hair and pulled me up he threw me into a window I gasped as I could feel the blood slithering in between pieces of my hair it's like hot water in the shower some glass had imbedded itself into my arm I started to pick them out there was five in total when I was picking them out I thought I was going to pass out for the pain but there is worse to come just as I was thinking that he jumped on my leg I couldn't help but scream out in pain has he slightly nudged it

"whats wrong not healing" he sneered I knew why I wasn't healing

"I know I'm not healing" I said with my face slammed on the floor the fire travelling up and down my legs was making itself known and I had started to cry

"why aren't you healing then huh, huh" he screamed in my face

"well you see the glass that is embedded onto my skull unless they are taken out I cannot heal you see I can't heal unless one of the things that hurt me are taken out of my body you see Im pretty clever well I have a brain not that I can say anything for you" I knew I was going to get it now I was right he slapped me right around the face I could feel my lip splitting

"felix my turn hey why does she have gold on her" a sickly sweet voice asked

"jane" I spat out her name she was tiny smaller than alices 4'2 to 4'0 when another small person walked through the door when I saw jade janes triplet but I don't know where alec went

"and don't forget my lovely sister jade" she said

"I could I forget" I muttered jade could pull anyone's personal shield down I could only do it when I concentrated hard it hurt to try but it's up and I don't even know it's up it's because Edward can't read my mind

"now time for business" she shoved felix out and the two came in

"what no flowers" I said she smiled evilly at me and I felt the most agony I felt in a long time I feel to my knees and clutched my head as the pain deepened to the rest of my body

"janes that's enough I never told you to come in here" aro's voice called clear and angry I frowned and the pain stopped I sighed but then aro walked in with more guards

"I got you some food and water I thought you might need it after what felix did to you" I said kneeling and putting a tray by my curled form I sat up trying not to move my leg from its awkward position I looked in the cup

"what no ice" his smile faltered

"why aren't you healing" I looked up at him

"why do you care" I said poison dripping off my words

"actually you know I've had enough of your crap im not going to take it anymore" he kicked me I just rolled over feeling the sting of the kick but the pain of my leg I reached up and tugged the piece of glass out of my scalp and felt the cracks of the bone mend at once it was a clean snap he saw and picked up a piece of glass covered in blood already for where I pulled out of my arm which had started to heal he brought his hand up over his head I wondered what he was doing when I realised he had glass in his hand he slammed it down into my shoulder it went right down into the bone I felt it splintering and cried out I shouted Edwards name curse aro to the darkest pits of Hades all he did was laugh

"no more Mr. nice guy huh" I said he just darkly pulled me up but the shoulder he just made very painful indeed he pushed me out of the dungeon they had put me in he then dragged me into his big hallroom leaving a trail of my gold blood from my shoulder he left me in the middle of his big room and all he said was

"DOG PILE" every person in that room jumped on me I blacked out of the pain

I was being slapped awake by aro I was back in the dungeon

"I'm going to leave you with alec here he gets to do whatever he wants with you got that" I nodded very slightly aware of the aching pain that was coming from my neck aro left and alec was looking at me

"so you think him perverted do ya well than im gonna get you back for hurting my feelings" before I knew it he had jumped on my ripping my dress off and my pants and he plunged into me I felt his dirty seed swim into my I couldn't do anything but just lie there until he was finished he did some other stuff but im not going to tell you because it would put you off breakfast lunch and dinner for weeks when he was finally done he threw my across the room and into the wall I heard I huge crack and felt throbbing pain in the bottom of my back I cried out but didn't want to show I was in pain I closed my eyes I saw Edwards face he was smiling his crooked smile.

**There guys thats that one finished I didn't know how to finish it so that was a crap ending im sorry to have put you through that xx :d**


	8. drugs

**Next ones up Bella is going to be nicer to fit in with her character because she is still being beaten up and has no strength to do anything so she can't stand up for herself x**

**Drugs**

**Bpov**

As I lay on the floor I could hear the screams of the victims that the others were eating they are all checked for special ability's before they are eaten. they found a new one she can make you forget things or remember she accidently wiped one of the guards mind while she was practising. her name was thea she took a liking to me but she was only allowed to see me if she was going to hurt me. I heard footsteps and painfully pushed up to lean against the wall

"ah Bella you look a bit stronger today and may I say you are looking good for a worthless piece of whatever you are I hear soon we are going to get visitors your little friends I even hear your father will be joining in" I looked up and groaned but it hurt my throat so I stopped

"is your throat hurting you" he teased in his sickly sweet voice

"you know some water might be nice" I managed to croak out he smiled

"your sounding rather horse today is something the matter?" he asked ignoring the question I asked

"can I have some water please?" I asked he just laughed and walked out I heard him shout for jane as he walked away

"jane dear you go in there with jade and do what you do best me love" I could hear from such distance I could feel the upcoming danger as the two small children made their way to me jane walked in followed by jade

"hello Bella I've come to say hello" she smiled and I screamed in agony it was worse than being changed imagine every bone in your body breaking but ten times plus a hundred worse I screamed I coulden't help it as much as it hurt my throat I screamed all jane and jade did was laugh btu jade was an octave higher then it stopped

"Bella I hear eddie boy is bringing some friends like your father there was another relative what was her name er sass saskia no er sam no" jane went into thinking please god don't be sarah or Hannah

"sarah" jane said rolling her eyes no I mentally screamed this can't be happening if sarah's coming means steffi will be to oh no they can't die because of me please no don't do this I tried to say this but loud but I didn't have the energy

" ah Bella hunny don't look so sad it's not the end of the world" she smiled

"jade dear you almost sound caring" she scowled

"almost Bella aro has sent thea to go get them" she said

"only my friends call me Bella last time I checked you weren't one of them" I said only sounding like a guy they left and I had an idea I could magic some water I have never been so thirsty

"getrinken glassenga hessin anga elecintrey" I whispered pointed my finger and a glass filled with water appeared and I drunk greedily feeding my thirsty throat if this is what a vampire feels like when they are thirsty I feel sorry for them I could hear aro coming so I started to sing the song I had thought of

_Get me out of here My eyes are burning_

_From the silly tears that You brought when you showed _

_You don't really care you never Loved me someone get me_

_Out of this place right now It's so amazing that you had so many faces_

_Get me out cause my eyes are burning you never loved me_

He walked in

"pretty song Isabella is it about me" I looked at him

"fraid not aro oh buddy oh pal" I said he looked at me

"you sound better who gave you a drink" he asked I smiled

"well when you have magic and you can make things out of thin air it's alright" he scowled at me

"I'm going to chain you up in the great hall for our guests they are on their way now" he said and grabbed my arms I had neither the power to decline or the strength to fight we got in the big hall and he dragged me over to felix

"chain her up oh and don't forget to drug her again she's still strong" huh drug hey that must be why I was so tired and had no strength they never play fair then felix then hit me a few times in the stomach slapped me pulled my hair and laughing at my pain it's good because when I bleed I repulse vampires but when I'm not I'm the most gorgeous smelling thing in the world he hit me again all the time throwing insults at me then alec cleared his throat

"felix we have visitors we need to shoo them away" he said aro laughed

"dear alec you are still young but they need to come in to see if they surrender this is what will happen to them drugged and beaten up she only about has the strength to breathe but go bring them in" aro commanded he looked down at me

"please-" I breathed in "don't" whispering "hurt them" I could feel my strength slowly falling away

"what was that Bella I didn't hear that" of course you did your a vamp can you get def vampires I so wished I could say this out loud

"jane dear go see what is taking so long" she smiled nodded and danced out of the room she could make a professional ballerina cry alec jane and felix came back in with quite a few visitors

**Epov**

" I don't mean to be disrespectful but Bella needs us you can practise on the way but we need to get back to the others so we can get there without them hurting Bella anymore" I said desperate her mother smiled

"you love her a lot don't you" I bowed

"my lady I love her with all my being heart and soul If I had one that is" I said speaking truthfully

"please Edward call me renee and my daughter is lucky to have such good friends and loving people" renee said jaz stepped forward

"mother father we all ready have a small group of highly gifted people that are prepared to help fight in this chance to help Bella" he said as we walked back to sarah's house I could hear two more heart beats we went in to see more people

"ah you must be Edward im enya close friend of bellas and this is freddy" she pointed to a blonde headed man he had dark brown eyes he smiled and shook my hand

"now we have everybody can we get going so we can rescue bells I need to see her safe" I exclaimed

We were just leaving and Carlisle was with jasper esme and alice each couple shared a horse

"is aro the king of volturra?" my father asked jasper nodded I wasn't really paying attention

"so that makes him the volturi" he gasped

"how did you know" he asked I started to pay more attention Carlisle with something like aro

" I ran in on him a few years ago and er well he thought I was a legend because I was immune to the smell of blood and er well it didn't end well

_Three days go by_

we have been travelling for three days and we are only almost there whenever I closed my eyes I could see her face I could see something jasper would cringe sometimes I asked him about it he said that he had a close bond with Bella being twins and all and could sense she was being hurt when we finally got there we were met by two vamps I knew they were vamps because I could smell them

"ah felix and alec" Carlisle said looking displeased

"Carlisle it's good to see you we have missed you so much" the first smooth voice said he looked no younger than alice and he was smaller the other was big and had muscles but not as many has emmet I could see from the corner of his mind he didn't mind if it turned into a fight then another small figure when she walked into the light she sparkled good thing there was no one in sight but she was about 11 and about 3'4 in height

"calm things there are ladies present alec felix aro is angry why are you taking so long Bella is getting restless" she said smiling I could see Carlisle tense and felix and alec calmed down Carlisle motioned us not to do anything

"but Bella won't be as happy to see you as me" felix smiled evilly

"LIE" emmet shouted felix faced him flexing his muscles embry was shaking he stood close to steffi I could smell his imprint to steffi I thought they were cute they had got close over the journey they had to share a horse so we didn't rob the whole oof camelot so we shared except me I was saving a place

"what makes you think that" he asked his eyes twitching slightly emmet was clenching his fists

"em is a lie detector he has a buzz going off in his head whenever someone lies" I said my lifeless tone alarmed them jane looked at me

"so you must be Edward yes Bella screams for you when she is in pain shame it took you so long" she said I looked at her venom filled me mouth I had to spit it out it burned a hole in the ground she giggled a very high I was surprised something could go that high

"what have you done to her because I swear whatever you have done I will make it ten times worse believe me I can do it" I hissed between clenched teeth alec chuckled

"come we can't keep aro waiting" he said so we all walked down the alley way down the corridors they got darker I saw steffi grab embrys hand he brought his arm around her while still holding her hand she looked grateful leaned into him as if he was scared we got into a big bright room with a receptionist but she was human

"ah Carlisle it's good to see you again it's been to long" she said he smiled

"hey Gina it's good to see you as well but I have to say I don't like being here but I am rescuing family" he said a knowing look flashed through her eyes

"well you should walk through Bella said something to him and he has er well see for yourself" she motioned to the big door Carlisle walked in I had been told to keep low key so I was at the back I was just going in and heard a whisper

"no guys steffi go please" I walked in to see her so frail she was on the floor not moving I thought she was dead and hearing things but then saw the syringes full of some liquid

"ah Edward nice to see you" see looked up at me obviously with pain, pain flashed in her eyes I looked at her she looked terrible I big purple bruise on her face those once kissable lips were split she had a big cut across her fore head on her top was a seriously enormous patch of blood on her shoulder I could see she had been drugged I mean seriously drugged all up her arms were cuts and bruises I heard her whisper

"no don't" that earned a kick from someone close to her she whimpered I flashed over to aro with super speed I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall you retarded fish you drug senseless so she can't fight back let her go or I will kill you" when all the skockedness went he laughed and I was pulled of him and thrown across the room

"no please stop" a faint whisper comes from the ground

"you see Bella you should have told them not to come you worthless piece of s***" he said and kicked her twice I got up

"leave her alone" I said ready to kill him

"jane on him" he pointed I looked at Bella and I never saw so much fear

"wait aro" she found a little bit of strength emmet and steffi went to help her up she took it gladly

"kill me not him please don't put him through that I will take death like that but please leave him" she whispered putting most of her weight on em and he put his arm around her supporting her I started to walk towards her but I felt the worst pain I clutched my stomach feeling the pain dig deeper

"NO JANE STOP" I heard Bella she must have found more strength because she was next to me in a flash cradling my head I could see there was something wrong with her left shoulder she looked like she was in so much pain due to her outburst

"you would sacrifice yourself for a monster" aro said she looked at him

"you see aro all my friends are willing to fight for a lost cause most of them so close to me and I am mad at for coming but I love them Edward is **the vampire who wanted to be good** he is anything but a monster but aro for you a can't speak because you don't fight nature so you are a monster I'm sorry I truly am I can no longer help the pain had disappeared so I lifted my head up and put my arm around her aro snorted

"nice speech but he is still a monster" I nodded

"no hes my beautiful disaster" I laughed

**Bpov**

I could hear footsteps oh please god no don't do this you love me I could be your sister on earth please listen to me I could hear Carlisle taking to Gina Heidi accidently drank their last one then the big doors opened and in came steffi no go please I mustered up strength but not much I needed the rest of my reserves just in case I need them

"no guys steffi go please" I said I was still facing the floor where I had been thrown earlier no strength to get up as I was saving it and then Edward walked through the door

"ah Edward nice to see you" I looked up at him feeling the obvious pain, I didn't want this they should've just forgot me but no they go and get a death wish

"no don't" I whispered that earned a kick from someone close to me I whimpered edward flashed over to aro with super speed and grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall you

"you retarded fish you drug her senseless so she can't fight back and all you do is laugh make fun of her make it out is if it is fun let her go or I will kill you" when all the shockedness went he laughed and edward was pulled of him and thrown across the room

"no please stop" I faintly whisper looking on the scene from my back since I got kicked and rolled

"you see Bella you should have told them not to come you worthless piece of s***" he said and kicked me twice edward got up all the others looked at me gino I had grown to be friends with him he was a good laugh sarah holding on to his arm as if to burst into tears steffi being held by embry and wait embry wow I turn my back for five minutes well actually more like four days but I saw Hannah and Alex holding hands my father and mother does that mean he knows ah crap enya and freddy I love all of them I would hate it if anyone gets hurt

"leave her alone" edward said and got ready to fight in a crouch and growled

"jane on him" he pointed edward looked at me and there must have been fear there because I could sense he got worried

"wait aro" I found a little bit of strength emmet and steffi came to help me up I took it needing the support more than I wanted to show but you know what can you do

"kill me not him please don't put him through that I will take death like that but please leave him" I whispered leaning on em and he put his arm around me supporting me edward started to walk towards me but jane had put her full wrath on to him and must have felt the worst pain he clutched his stomach

"NO JANE STOP" I said in a normal voice finding more strength the drugs were fading but not by much it's like taking four steps forward then three back again then flew next to him and cradled his head I saw his eyes flash to my shoulder I could feel the tiredness coming back as the pain pushed back full force

"you would sacrifice yourself for a monster" aro said I looked at him

"you see aro all my friends are willing to fight for a lost cause most of them so close to me and I am mad at for coming but I love them Edward is **the vampire who wanted to be good** he is anything but a monster but aro for you a can't speak because you don't fight nature so you are a monster I'm sorry I truly am I can no longer help" edwards pain must have disappeared and lifted his head up and put his arm around me aro snorted

"nice speech but he is still a monster" edward nodded

"no hes my beautiful disaster" he laughed I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Bella you won't be getting out of here or your friends now or ever and it's all your fa-"aro started but got interrupted by em

"LIE" he shouted nice going em now he is going to want you to

"no it's not so don't say that and what makes you think that anyway" he asked em smirked

"I'm a lie detector" he looked amused

"well then let me introduce myself properly I am aro pleased to meet you" he held his hand out em took it instinctively and shook and aro just read every thought he had ever had oh no everything I told him oh god everything he went around all of them Carlisle refused knowing what he could do I knew of his past he then walked over to edward to shake his hand edward was about to but I elbowed him I rubbed my elbow he looked down at me and refused to shake his hand

"what was that for" he asked I reached up and whispered in his ear

"if he touches you he reads every thought you have ever had" I said a little louder so everyone could hear they all gasped


End file.
